honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle Henke
Lady Gloria Michelle Samantha Evelyn Henke, CGM, Countess Gold Peak, was a Manticoran Peer of the Realm and an officer in the Royal Manticoran Navy. A member of the Royal family, Henke was called "Mike" by her friends. Family Michelle was the daughter of Edward Henke, Earl of Gold Peak, and Duchess Caitrin Winton-Henke, and the younger sister of the Honorable Calvin Henke. ( ) Thus, she was also a niece of King Roger III of Manticore and a first cousin of his daughter and successor, Queen Elizabeth III, and the Queen's brother, Lord Michael Winton. ( ) Biography She and Honor Harrington roomed together for three T-years at the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy on Saganami Island, where she helped Harrington through mathematics and the intricacies of social events. She was the one who reported Pavel Young's attempted rape of Harrington to the Commandant. ( ) As a commander, she served as Honor Harrington's executive officer aboard [[HMS Nike (BC-413)|HMS Nike]]. ( ) Promoted to captain (junior grade), she commanded [[HMS Agni|HMS Agni]]. She brought Honor Harrington the news of the death of Paul Tankersley. (HH4) She was promoted to a captain of the list some time later. ( ) After the People's Republic of Haven claimed to have executed Harrington, Henke carried the Harrington Sword in Honor Harrington's funeral procession in Landing. ( ) Some time later, she was put in command of [[HMS Edward Saganami|HMS Edward Saganami]]. After her father and brother were killed in the Havenite-Masadan Operation Hassan, she became the new Countess Gold Peak and rose to fifth in the line of succession to the throne of Manticore. ( , ) She was promoted to Commodore and later to Rear Admiral, being put in command of BatCruRon 81. As part of Operation Cutworm III, she raided the Solon System along with the rest of Task Force 82, but was defeated in the battle for the system and taken prisoner by the People's Navy after her flagship, [[HMS Ajax|HMS Ajax]], was destroyed. ( , ) However, after she had recovered, Havenite President Eloise Pritchart sent her back to Manticore with an offer of truce for Queen Elizabeth. In turn, Admiral Gold Peak agreed that she would not serve in a position where she had to fight Havenite units for the remainder of the war. In order to honor the agreement, the Admiralty made her the commanding officer of the new Tenth Fleet, and sent her to the Talbott Quadrant to support Vice Admiral of the Red Augustus Khumalo and Baroness Medusa. After the New Tuscany Incident, Admiral Gold Peak led a Manticoran force to the New Tuscany System and destroyed Solarian Admiral Josef Byng's flagship, [[SLNS Jean Bart|SLNS Jean Bart]], in the Second Battle of New Tuscany. ( ) Service Record Promotions * Ensign - 1879 PD * Lieutenant - before or in 1883 PD * Commander - c1897 PD - 1905 PD (HHA2 - HH3) * Captain (JG) - 1905 PD (HH4-HH5) * Captain (SG) - (HH8) * Commodore - before or in 1918 PD (WS1) * Rear Admiral - (HH11) * Vice Admiral - (SI2) Posts * circa 1874 PD – Cadet, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy, Saganami Island, * May 22nd 1878 PD, 11/27/267 AL – Midshipwoman, * HMS Perseus''mentioned at SI2, Honor Harrington since Sep 29th 1893, 09/28/276 AL was Executive Officer on HMS ''Perseus, CL-92 * acting Commanding Officer, HMS Nike - until Oct 27nd 1903 PD (HH3) * Executice Officer, HMS Nike - until 1905 PD (HH3-HH4) * Commanding Officer, HMS Agni (HH4-HH5) * Commanding Officer, HMS Edward Saganami (HH9) * Commanding Officer, BatCruRon 81 (HH11) * Senior Officer, POW Camp C7 (SI2) * Commanding Officer, BatCruRon 106 (SI2) * Commanding Officer, 10th Fleet (SI2) Decorations * Conspicuous Gallantry Medal References Henke, Michelle Henke, Michelle Henke, Michelle Henke, Michelle Henke, Michelle